1. Field
This application is related to wireless communications.
2. Related Art
Current dynamic spectrum access approaches include an interweave approach. In the current interweave approach, primary users (PUs) of the spectrum are free to use the spectrum. Secondary users (SUs) of the spectrum, however, are not permitted to use the spectrum when in use by the PUs, but rather access “spectrum holes” opportunistically. That is, the SUs may transmit when the PUs are not using the spectrum.